Lives Intertwined
by SmileCauseItsWorthIt
Summary: Travis Harris's father was killed in the Vietnam War. But did he die in vain, or to save someone else? Like his war buddy, Sodapop Curtis. How did his father change the lives so many people? Taming the Star Runner/Outsiders.
1. Preface

**There are no **_**Taming the Star Runner **_**stories on here! The horror! Well, I'll just have to fix that. Here a little prologue to my new story. It ties this book more into **_**the**__**Outsiders **_**and there will be a **_**very**_** interesting plot. I just have to work on writing it…**

**And I decided to use a different approach to Soda's time in Vietnam. Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_April 11, 1983_

Timothy A. Harris was my father. He was a good guy, fun to be around, and I look exactly like him. But I wouldn't really know; I never met him. He was killed in the Vietnam War. I only know these things from what my mother and my Uncle Ken, who is also my guardian, told me. He was gone before I was born, so it shouldn't matter, right? Wrong. It meant a lot to me. Growing up without a real dad can be hard sometimes. My step-dad was awful and I'm just getting to know Ken. It's weird having a father-figure in my life after all this time. I never thought about it much, but it really means a lot.

I never really thought of my dad all the time until I started a new school. My creative writing teacher changed everything. I thought he'd be an okay guy, but now his more like a friend. He's really young, no more than a kid himself. But he is really deep. Even though he's young, he has some books published. He's pretty famous author too. He really just writes about his personal experiences though. He says the words just kind of flow through him when he writes. It's like it's meant to happen. Mr. Ponyboy Michael Curtis changed my life.

I felt like I knew him by reading his first book, _The Outsiders._ In that book I found out that within a year he lost his parents and two best friends. And I thought my life was screwed up… But then I read about how his older brother, Sodapop, got drafted in the war and almost died there. This guy's been through hell and back again. But I found out the stuff behind the books, the things that were left out. Like the things Sodapop didn't say in letters home… Like the fact that my father saved his life.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start were all stories should- at the beginning. And our beginning is the day Sodapop Patrick Curtis received his draft notice…

**Concrit is accepted and appreciated. I guess I'm holding up my record for short openings! **


	2. The Notice

**Word of warning: I'm not going to be able to update for a loooong time. I'm going to be away for most of July and then I have a volleyball camp and then volleyball try-outs in August. And then off to high school for me. *shudder* scary thought. INCOMING FRESHMAN ALERT!!!! And I got a senior brother who doesn't want any big-headed freshman coming around. Oh, well. This A/N is getting a little long, so I'll shut up now and get on with the story!**

**FYI- There is no slash. It's just some brotherly love. They are all as close as brothers, remember? Remember that. **

**Disclaimer: I no own (can I make it any simpler?)**

_February 14, 1966 – 11:45 P.M._

Valentine's Day. This should be a great day for me… ladies everywhere. And I got to work an awesome shift that all the girls came by to see me during- grease and soc alike. I know I sound cocky, but what do you expect from a handsome eighteen-year-old guy? But I'm just pulling your leg. I'm not really like that. Sure I like to flirt, I mean what guy doesn't? But I'm not the one-night stand kind of guy like most greasers like me are. But, that's far aside from my point.

Like I said it should have been a great day. Operative word being _should._ Yeah Steve and I had work, but we had some fun with the girls. I even had a date for tonight. But I had to cancel it. I came home from work as I always did. I was in a good mood too.

_I kicked off my shoes the moment I stepped in the door, like I always do. I was whistling 'Take Me Out to the Ball Game.' _

"_Anyone get the mail?" I called through the house, like I do every day. _

_Pony stuck his head out of the kitchen. "It's on the table… where it always is," he said, mumbling the last part. _

"_Thanks," I said as I walked in the kitchen. I rubbed his hair, like I always do. I started sorting through the mail. It was turning out be a pretty regular day. _Bill, bill, bill, bill, overdue bill notice, flyer asking us to donate money that we didn't have,and something I hadn't seen before_. It was a brown envelope addressed to me. It was from the government. I was confused, what would they want with me?_

_I tore the envelope open and skimmed its contents. I couldn't believe what I was reading so I read it a second time. And then a third and a fourth._

"_What's so interesting about that letter?" Pony asked from his place across the table. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move. Ponyboy's curiosity got the better of him and he plucked the letter right out of my hands. I watched him read it, and then go deathly white. Then I knew what I had read was right. I was being called up for service. I had to serve in the Vietnam War. This was most certainly _not_ like any other day._

Telling Darry when he got home was one of the hardest things to do. He's on the phone now, even though it's almost midnight. Pony hasn't said a word since he read the letter. I wish he hadn't read it, but I would've hated telling him. I guess it was fate. But that's all in the past now, I can't change it.

The only thing I can do is wait and hope Darry can fix things. But this is one thing his muscles can fix. This isn't some soc he can scare off, or even something I can charm my way out of. This is the cold hard truth. I guess it's pretty pointless to hope. I just hope Pony doesn't set his hopes too high. I hate to have them come crashing down.

He was as still as a rock under my arm, but I knew he wasn't asleep.

"Pony, it's going to be okay. Even if Darry doesn't fix it, it'll be fine," I said softly, rubbing circles in his back. My brother turned over so he was facing me.

"But Soda…" he started, but stopped. He was thinking about what he was going to say.

"What is it?"

"What if…What if you don't come back?" Pony said. Now that he was facing me, I could see that his eyes were filled with tears. My heart went out to him.

"Pony…" I sighed. "Alright, listen here. I _promise_ you I will come back."

"Yeah, in a body bag," he said bitterly. I knew it was just his hurt talking, but that comment stung.

"No Pony," I said sternly. My own eyes were starting to burn with unshed tears. "I will come back alive and in one piece."

"How can you be sure?"

_I'm not, _I thought to myself. But I wouldn't dare say that out loud. "Cause I know that I have to come back for you, Darry, the guys, and I gotta live out the rest of my life. Plus, I'm a Curtis. And Curtis men are too stubborn for their own good."

Ponyboy gave a watery chuckle at that. Mom always used to say that. Of course that was during happier times. Then I heard I knock at the door. I looked up and there stood Darry.

"Well?" I asked. I wanted to know if he got me out of this mess, but at the same time I didn't. I was worried if he had failed or not. Pony and I sat up and leaned against the headboard while Darry came over and sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry Soda," he began. Those three words sent my world crashing down. That thread of hope I had been holding on to was ripped from my grasp. Darry proceeded to tell us that those people didn't listen to anything. They deflected anything Darry threw at them. Apparently I was a prime candidate to be drafted. I was the middle child in a family of three boys, I was in perfect health, I was a high school dropout, and the check that we would receive for my servitude would give us more money than my current paycheck did. But it wasn't much more. I couldn't believe how screwed up my life had gotten in just one night.

If only the war would end before March 17… But I know that no one has to tell me that that hope is impossible. I wish it weren't, for all of our sakes.

XXX

_February 15, 1966 – 10:00 A.M._

_I wonder if they have snow in Vietnam._ That was my only thought as I looked out my window this morning. None of us had slept a wink last night. I think we were all too shaken up. And I still had to tell Steve and Two-Bit what was going on. _Ugh, what is my life turning into?_

I was currently sitting by my window, just watching the snow fall. I'm going to miss this- just lounging around my house, doing nothing important, without a care in the world. I heard the front door bang open, interrupting my thoughts.

"Damn, it's cold out there!" I heard Two-Bit yell in his happy-go-lucky voice. For some reason, this brought tears to my eyes. I was going to miss this too.

"Hey Sodiepop…" I heard Steve begin, only to realize I wasn't in the family room or banging around in the kitchen. Then I heard him mumble "Where are you?"

"In here Steve," I croaked out. He came in with a smile on his face, but it fell once he saw me.

"Hey, Soda, what happened?" he asked earnestly as he crossed the room in one stride. I could see concern written all over his face. I was the one person he could let his guard down with.

"Steve… I" but then I stopped. "I need you to promise me something. Promise me you won't do anything stupid after I tell you."

"Okay, what the hell is wrong?" he demanded. I turned to look back out the window. _I can't do this, I can't do this…._ Steve grabbed my arms and forced me to face him.

"Steve… I'm being drafted," I said, a sob breaking through in my voice. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Steve went wide and his eyes widened, and then we heard a thud come from the door. We both looked at the same time and we saw Two-Bit lying there out cold.

_Well, at least I won't have to repeat myself, _I thought.

XXX

_February 15, 1966 – 12:00 P.M._

Two-Bit came to pretty quickly, although he did have a pretty big bump on his head. We were all sitting around the kitchen table with sandwiches in front of us, but no one was really eating. No one really had the appetite. Suddenly Steve stood up.

"Are we just going to sit here?! I can't stand this any longer!" he yelled and stormed out. I quickly followed. When I entered the room I saw him putting his coat back on.

"Steve, where do you think you're going?" I asked. His back was to me and I saw him tense up.

"I don't know, man," he said with his back to me. I heard his voice trembling with the emotion that he was trying to rein back in. "I just… I can't just… sit there."

He was finally beginning to break. I knew he didn't was the guys to see him like that.

"C'mon man," I whispered quietly as I led him outside. We went to his car. He started it up and cranked on the heat. Then he put his head on top of the steering wheel and let out a quiet sob. He put his hand to his mouth to quiet himself. He still had to keep some dignity, but he was just a person with feelings, like everyone else. As the tears fell silently down his face, I repeated my promise to Ponyboy.

"Buddy, listen here," I said. "I _promise_ I will come back alive and in one piece. I have to... I refuse _not _to."

He turned and gave me a hug. I was shocked. Steve was never one for showing emotion, even around me. But instead of being grateful that he was opening up… I was scared senseless. This is bigger than I had even imaged. War really is shit, and I hadn't even been there yet.

Eventually Steve's sobs subsided and he smiled at me. "You tell anyone that I'm a bawl baby and your dead meat."

"Don't worry about it, buddy," I said simply. We headed back inside, feeling much better than before. I just hope Steve remembered what I said about him doing something stupid…

**I used to hate Steve, but now... I like him better. I think I'm going to be writing him in more often.**


	3. The Disagreement

**I'll see if I can get one more chapter before July 8, that's the day I leave for vacation. Happy Independence Day!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_February 17, 1966 – 3:00 P.M._

You'd think that since I was being drafted, I would get to take time off of work. But, this isn't the case. Apparently I could only take off so long without overdoing it. Although, I didn't think two days was overdoing it. So I was manning the shop and pumps while Steve was in the back working on the cars. At least he thought he was until he walked over to me.

"Hey Soda, I need you to cover for me for a minute while I do something?" he said. I have been leery about leaving him alone since I told him what was going on. He bounced back fast, a little too fast for my liking.

"Whatcha gonna do?" I asked.

"I, uh, gotta run an errand," he said. He obviously thought I wouldn't have asked that question. I knew something was up.

"It can't wait until after work?"

"No."

"Why is it so important that you can't tell me?"

"It's not that important."

"Then tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I was beginning to get annoyed.

"I just can't!" Obviously Steve was too. "Can't I have one personal thing in my life?!"

I was not expecting that reaction.

"Can I at least know _where_ you're going, just in case something happens? So I can reach you," I said more softly.

"Okay, fine," he said. "I'll be at the post office."

The post office. Seems simple enough, right? He's probably just dropping off a package or picking up some mail or something. On any other day, I would think that. But I have had a feeling of premonition about Steve ever since I told him about the draft notice. And today, he seemed especially high strung. _He's going to enlist!!!!_

Steve was already headed out the door.

"Steve, wait!" I called after him. But he either didn't hear me or pretended not to. I saw him climb in his car and drive off. I had no way to follow him; he drove me to work today. I ran out to the curb and saw his car speed down the road. I ran a hand through my hair and yelled "Oh, shit!"

I'm sure I looked like an idiot like that, with my eyes wide, skin paler than normal, hair disheveled, and tense stance. But I couldn't care less. Without another thought, I ran with all my might to the nearest post office. I took all the short-cuts I knew. Steve may have a car, but I had determination… and really good short-cuts.

As I ran I could only think about how much I didn't want Steve to do this. I knew that if he lived, he would've never been the same. And if I died, and he lived, he would blame himself. I couldn't let him ruin his life like this. I had no choice, he did. He could decide his future, make something of himself. I would hate myself for not stopping him. I had to… I can't explain it any better than that. I just had to stop him. I cared too much to let him do this.

I ran across yards and streets, jumped over fences, and annoyed many people. But I had to beat Steve to the Post office. As I ran into the parking lot, I saw Steve's car. An icy fear washed over me. _I'm too late!_ I still ran towards the door. I burst in, and that resulted in everyone starring at me. But I had only one focus in my mind: Steve.

I saw him hunched over by the desk, filling out forms and trying to make himself invisible. I quickly walked up to him. People had begun to go back to their own business, so they didn't notice the anger rolling off of me. I reached Steve.

"Steve, can we talk about this outside?" I growled. I was getting really angry now. Steve turned around slowly and gave me a forced smile.

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?" he asked innocently. I could tell he was nervous.

"How's it going? How's it _going?! _Is that all you can say!" okay, now people were beginning to stare again.

"Hey, calm down… look, let's just go outside and talk," he said. Didn't I already say that? But we both walked outside and as soon as the doors shut behind us, I blew up in his face.

"Steve, how could you?! You _promised_ me that you wouldn't do anything stupid and this classifies as stupid! You broke a life-changing promise to your _best friend!_ How could you?" I screamed. As I was waiting there- extremely pissed off, mind you- Steve just stood there with his mouth opening and closing, but no sound came out. Finally, he said something.

"Soda I'm sorry, but I have to do this," he said simply. "I know that we are best friends- hell, we're brothers in every way but blood- _That's_ why I have to do this. This way you won't have to go through this alone. And we can stick together." Here come the waterworks again.

"But, Steve, c'mon. You-you can't do this. We probably won't even see each other over there. And what if something happens to you?"

"What if something happens to you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt or worse… and I was even there to stop it!" He was yelling now. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard, as if to shake the insanity from him.

"Aren't you listening to me?! We won't even be together over there! Steve, if you sign up… I'm gonna hate myself for not stopping you," I said loudly, except the last part was very quiet.

"Soda, I-"

"No, just stop it Steve. Me going is bad enough, you can't go too. I won't allow it," I said. I gave him a hard gaze, and he had to look away. "Just think about what it would do to the guys. Darry, Two-Bit, and even Pony… they all care about you. Please, please, don't go."

I seemed to be getting through to him. He was beginning to look at the big picture. I had won this battle, at least for today. I led him away from the post office and back to his car. We still had work to do.

XXX

When we got back to the store, I finally realized that I forgot to lock it up when I had run out. Surprisingly, it didn't look like anyone stole anything. Thank God for slow days.

The rest of the day was surprisingly uneventful. Neither Steve nor I mentioned what happened at the post office to anyone. They didn't need to know, and we surely didn't need to tell them. But I do hope Steve remembers what happened. It may stop him from signing up after all.


End file.
